Revenge
by aMuggleBornPotterhead
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all back for their eighth year after the Second Wizarding War. Apologies are accepted and friendships are made. But there is something lurking in the shadows waiting for revenge. Who will it be? Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Please please please please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The wonderful J.K Rowling does.

Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs Weasley, shrieking at her son, Ron to get up out of bed. Harry strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, look at the state of your room!" She yelled. Harry smiled to himself having seen the state of Ron's room, which was very messy by any standard except for Ron.

Ron's clothes were strewn all over the floor with his school stuff everywhere but in his trunk. Harry had the misfortune of sitting onto some Chocolate Frogs that were placed, actually hidden on Ron's chair. Ron had jumped up in the air after finally having found his precious Frogs and scoffed them in his mouth.

Harry rolled out of bed and turned to the bedside table. He picked up his wand and summoned his glasses. Over the holidays he had perfected placing his glasses on with magic even though the glasses were a short distance away.

He pulled on a shirt and jeans and looked up, gazing at the moving photograph. It was one of the pictures that Hagrid had given to him in his present to Harry. There smiling in the picture was James and Lily Potter, his parents who were so ruthlessly murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Harry sighed at the photo. He had defeated Voldemort and had seen him die but somehow Harry felt that he could never avenge his parent's death. His parent's friend, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to the Dark Lord and in Harry's heart he knew that Pettigrew was the one who had caused his parents to be murdered.

Harry glanced at the photo again before exiting the room. Down the corridor, he could still hear Mrs Weasley shouting at Ron. "Ron, Percy's wedding is in a week and we need your bedroom for presents!" she yelled.

"But Mum, it's not like anyone's going to be sleeping in my bedroom." Moaned Ron.

"Yes, but we don't want any chocolate stains on any of the presents. I want this room cleaned out by tomorrow midday otherwise, I'll leave some garden gnomes in your bedroom and heavens know what they'll eat." Mrs Weasley concluded.

Harry heard the bedroom door open and moved to hide behind a pot plant. He was too late as she wheeled around to see Harry half hidden in the plant.

"Harry, I know you're behind that pot plant so I suggest you move." She said kindly. Harry sheepishly moved from behind the pot plant and faced Mrs Weasley. She was a kind mother yet stern at times. She had flaming red hair and flustered cheeks. She looked tired out and Harry knew this was because she was stressing over Percy's wedding.

"Sorry." He mumbled out. Harry turned to walk back into the guest room which was his temporary bedroom when she stopped him.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for you to hear that first thing in the morning. Ron's just being a teenager at the moment." She rambled. Harry was about to tell her that Ron was still a teenager when she continued.

"I know this may seem like a fuss but could you please talk some sense into him and get him to tidy up his room. I know you've seen his room before." She half – scowled at the thought of Ron's room before smiling. She turned to the stairs. "Thank you, Harry." She called.

Harry stared at the stairs for a moment before banging his fist onto Ron's bedroom door. Harry waited a few seconds before the door creaked open and his friend's face popped out. "Morning Harry. Nice to see you up." He said cheerfully, opening the door wide enough for Harry. "Though Mum's been driving me crazy." He said, clearly annoyed.

Harry stepped into Ron's room and saw that it was even messier than the last time he had gone in. "Err, Ron." He called to his friend.

"Yeah?" Harry turned around to see him lying down on his bed reading a book which looked suspiciously like Quittitch: The Best Players in History.

"Don't you think that you should at least get all the stuff off the floor?" he enquired. Ron set the book down and shook his head until Harry gave a questioning look. He turned to his friend, then to the floor then back to his friend. He nodded his head before groaning.

"Don't tell me that Mum's hounded you to get me to tidy up my room?" he said, rather annoyed at his mum's constant pestering. Harry looked away, guiltily. Ron sighed before pulling out his wand from his pocket. Harry felt around his pockets for his wand then remembered that he had left it on his bedside table. Ron seemed to read his mind as he nodded his head as if to give his friend permission to get his wand.

Harry entered his room and spotted his wand on the table. Grabbing his wand, he left the room. He was about to enter Ron's room again when he heard CRASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the person who reviewed. I know 3 you. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The wonderful J.K Rowling does.

"RON, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?" yelled Harry. The door opened and Harry's other best friend, Hermione timidly stepped out into the corridor. Her brown hair was plastered onto her back. Harry guessed that she had just finished taking a shower. She was wearing a parker with jeans.

"What the hell is going on in there?" questioned Harry.

"You remember how we were in Ron's room last night?" questioned Hermione. Harry nodded muttering under his breath how a room could become messier in a night. "I left my Time Turner in his room. I was trying to find it when I tripped over his chair. That's all." She continued. Harry stared at her. He didn't believe her.

Hermione, knowing the look that was spread across Harry's face, smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. I wasn't snogging Ron. I swear." She said solemnly.

"I would hope not." Said Harry.

Suddenly Ron's door flew open and Ron came out with a puzzled expression. "Did I just hear 'Fleur wasn't snogging Krum'. I would hope so otherwise Bill is going to be pretty furious when he hears that." He said. He was even more puzzled when Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"OK guys. Tell me what's going on." Said Ron in extreme puzzlement. He turned to Harry who was too busy laughing his head off so he turned to the girl who was also laughing hard. Ron sighed and ushered his laughing friends into his bedroom.

As soon as Harry entered Ron's bedroom, he stopped laughing. His friend's room was clean, well cleaner than usual. Nothing was on the floor and everything was in its correct place. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

"OK. So maybe I didn't just come in to get my Time Turner but it's better than listening to Mrs Weasley shouting her head first thing in the morning." Hermione spilled, Harry rolled his eyes. Suddenly there was a low growl from the room. Harry stared at Hermione who stared at Ron who stared at the ground.

"I think we'd better get Ron some breakfast." Noticed Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement so the trio walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was busy: toasting toast, pouring pumpkin soup, setting the table. Harry was amazed at her multi – tasking. Behind him, he heard the clip – clop of slippers and turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs. Ron ran to hug his little sister who took out her wand, playfully indicating to her brother to go away.

Harry laughed and jogged to Ginny, scooping her up in his hands and kissing her on the cheeks. She blushed profusely before hitting her boyfriend on the arm. Harry gently let her down and wrapped his arms around her waist before leading her to the laid out table. Hermione moved to stand next to the frozen Ron in time to hear him mutter "boyfriend over brother." She glared at him.

"Ron." She said sternly. "When you were with Lavender, you always chose her over Ginny. I think that it's fair that she chooses Harry over you." Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that Hermione's logic always won.

He walked over to the table and sat down leaving a seat between Harry and himself. He turned to look at the door, just in time to see his elder brothers heaving themselves down the stairs: Bill first, then Charlie, Percy then George.

"Mum, can't we get one of those funny moving stairs that muggles always have in their big department store things." Laughed Charlie. He joined his elder brother at the table. Percy moved to kiss Mrs Weasley, his way of redeeming himself to his mother before sending polite "mornings" to everyone. George was looking gloomily as ever. Since the Second Wizarding War and losing his brother, he had never seemed to stop grieving for Fred. He moved to sit down in the seat between Harry and Ron.

A couple of minutes later, Mr Weasley appeared in the doorway dressed in his work clothes. He sat down at the table, Mrs Weasley following him with his breakfast. He said a quick morning to everyone before tucking in to his eggs. Everyone else started to eat their breakfast, talking about plans for the day.

Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were to head off to the Ministry of Magic; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies for the year; Mrs Weasley and Percy were staying at the Burrow to prepare for the latter's wedding and George quickly mumbled something about Zonko's.

At a quarter to nine, everyone departed to the Burrow to their appropriate destinations. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny each took turns to grab a handful of Floo Powder before stepping into the Weasley's fireplace, shouting "THE LEAKY CALUDRON".

A/N: Yes another one. Please Review. Please? Please? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two chapters today. Review Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Harry stumbled out first into the light of the Leaky Cauldron. He was greeted by the toothless grin of Tom the owner and bartender of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry Potter! Oh Mr Potter. Haven't seen youse in ages. How youse going?" Said Tom cheerfully.

"Hi Tom. Nice to see you too. I've been well." Harry said politely, turning his head to look at the fireplace where he had appeared from a few moments before. The green flame indicated that someone was arriving via the Floo Network.

This time, Ron stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. He grinned at Harry who returned his grin. Tom went to greet Ron but before he could the flames turned green and Ginny popped out. She brushed herself off and walked to Harry's side. Harry held his hand out, which Ginny took.

"Blimey Harry! How many of youse are coming from the Burrow?" questioned Tom.

"Just one more, Hermione." Replied Harry.

Sure enough, the flames turned green again and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. Ron immediately was at her side, asking her what happened.

"Nothing, Ron. Seriously, I'm just not used to the feeling that's all."

Harry nodded at her statement. He, too, wasn't used to the rushing feeling that accompanied the travel.

"Youse going to Diagon Alley?" piped a voice. Tom was gesturing to the back door. They all thanked Tom for allowing them to use his fireplace before walking through the back door. Harry tapped the bricks and a couple moments saw the reformed Diagon Alley.

Every shop had been destroyed during the war however with the help of many Howarts' staff and shop owners, had been built to the same way it had been before but newer.

Today, Diagon Alley was crammed full of students rushing about, buying supplies for the new year. Harry saw his fellow classmates in the Three Broomsticks and gestured to his three friends to follow him.

Crammed into a booth was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbott all were sipping Butterbeer. Neville smiled at the sight of his friends and shuffled over till he was squished up to Luna, who looked away rolling her eyes. Harry smiled then sat down next to Neville, Ginny sitting beside him with Ron and Hermione sitting next to her.

After ordering four more Butterbeers he turned to his friends and enquired how their holidays were. Ron and Ginny had both been under their mother's strict eye, preparing for the wedding. Hermione had enjoyed a quiet trip to France and Harry had stayed at Grimmauld Place with Kretcher, before staying at the Burrow for Percy's wedding, which was in two days. Neville and Luna seemed to be a couple, Lavender was recovering well from her attack by Greyback and Hannah had been busy teaching her little sister about Hogwarts.

Half an hour later, Hermione got up from her spot, announcing that she needed to buy her school supplies. Everyone nodded then chucked in a couple of Sickles each for the Butterbeers.

Soon Hermione was off, searching the passageways of Florish &Blotts for her textbooks. She turned the corner and spied at head full of blonde hair. Quickly, turning around Hermione carelessly dropped her books on the counter, dropped 10 Galleons into the cashier's hand before hurrying out of the shop.

He was the last person on earth that she wanted to see and she just so happened to see him. "Ugh." Thought Hermione as she turned a corner. She aimlessly walked around before snapping to her senses.

Where was she? This was the part of Diagon Alley that she had never entered before. Looking up at a sign she saw that she was in Knockturn Alley. She glanced around her searching for anyone she knew.

"Lost, Granger?" drawled a voice behind her. She dropped her textbooks in surprise and whipped around. No. Not him, anyone but him. Draco Malfoy.

"No I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am." She replied sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm completely lost. Now if you were a gentleman (which you're not) then you would offer to help me." She snapped at him, watching his face turn into a smirk.

He bent down and picked up her textbooks. "Follow me." He walked a couple of paces before turning right. Hermione stared after him. Draco was helping her. Draco who bullied her for the past seven years was helping her. She ran to catch up to him, noticing that he was still holding her books.

"Malfoy, why are you helping me?" she blurted out. He turned to glare at her. "If you want I can just drop your books and leave you here." He said menacingly.

Hermione glared at him before composing herself. He had a point. She gestured for him to continue.

A couple minutes later, she realised that she was in front of Florish &Blotts with her textbooks in her arms. She walked quickly to the Three Broomsticks, noticing Ron's flaming red hair poking up from the booth through the window. She walked through the door and bumped into someone.

"Granger, I know I'm attractive but you don't have to…" he began his face turning into a smirk.

"Shut up. Just shut up OK Malfoy." She yelled at him. She turned to storm out of the Three Broomsticks.

Ron had turned around to see the commotion, just in time to see her storm out of the bar. He pulled out his wand and walked over to Malfoy. "If you ever, ever talk to her like that again, I promise that I'll _Stupefy_ you." He growled.

Draco smirked. "I'll like to see you try." He challenged.

Ron lowered his wand then ran outside to find Hermione. He found her minutes later at the brick wall, ready to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey. If you're ready to go, I'll go with you." He smiled. Hermione smiled back gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Second chapter. Reviews! Please?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny stood on Platform 9¾ staring at the scarlet train. They had just arrived from Percy's wedding. Ginny remembered how happy Percy had been when the marriage wizard had pronounced him and Penelope Clearwater "husband and wife".

"Ginny? Ginny." A voice shook her from her thoughts. She glanced around, meeting the face of her worried brother. She pushed him away saying that she was fine.

Ron stared after Ginny before turning to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Hermione glanced at the two boys, noting the tension. She steered them into an empty compartment, each carrying their trunks. Ron perked up when he heard the trolley witch pushing the Honeydukes Express cart. He immediately counted out his money.

"1…2 Galleons, 2…4…6…8…10 Sickles and 5 Knuts. That ought to keep me busy for a while." Muttered Ron and he strolled out of the compartment. A couple of minutes later, Ginny, Neville and Luna came in. After saying a quick hi to Hermione, Ginny cuddled up next to Harry in the corner and the two began to engage in a battle to suck off the other's lips. Hermione turned to look the other way, revolted but saw that Neville and Luna were also having the same competition.

Sighing, Hermione walked out of the compartment suddenly unsure of where to go. She turned right and walked up the corridor, A small flutter came from her left and she saw a grey owl desperately flapping its wings against the strong winds.

She immediately opened the window before shutting it. She let the owl rest on her shoulder, stroking its head as she read the letter the owl had delivered.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please report to the Headmaster's office as soon as the Great Feast is finished. I shall excuse you from curfew for an hour._

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S: Butterscotch_

Hermione stared at the parchment. What did the professor want from her? She didn't notice a figure stop in front of her.

"Granger, can you move. You're blocking the whole corridor." Spoke Draco. Hermione lifted her gaze to look at him, glaring at him with burning anger. Why couldn't he leave her alone? What was his problem?

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She scowled then walked into the compartment.

"You have an owl on your shoulder." He called out.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. Hermione clambered out, eager to escape her lovey – dovey friends.

"First years, this way." Boomed a familiar voice. She turned and saw Hagrid, the gamekeeper holding a lantern and directing first years to the boats. He saw Hermione staring and waved an enormous hand.

"Why 'ello 'ermione. How are youse?" he greeted.

"I'm fine thanks Hagrid." She smiled back.

She turned to follow the wave of students walking to the Threstal – drawn carriages. Hermione's heart sank; knowing that people who had seen others die would be able to see the creatures drawing the carriages. She had seen many deaths during the Second Wizarding War. Hermione sighed then helped herself up into a carriage.

"Hello Hermione." Said a voice behind her.

Hermione immediately turned her head and saw Luna. A look of puzzlement crossed her face.

"Why aren't you with Neville and the others?" she asked.

"Oh, I went to go change into my robes and by the time I came back they had gone so I just left." Luna said, dreamily.

Hermione nodded then looked at the castle looming from behind the tall trees.

"Looks like we're nearly there. Why don't you change into your robes?" said Luna.

Hermione looked at her muggle clothes and realised that she hadn't changed. After muttering a quick spell, she found herself in her Gryffindor robes and her muggle clothes in her hand. She quickly stuffed them into her robe pocket before turning to look at Luna.

"Who do you think will be Head Prefects this year?" questioned Luna.

"Well, there are only a couple of us coming back for an eighth year. There's me, Harry, Ron and Neville. Oh and Hannah. I think Susan Bones might be back" Hermione noted.

"Yes." Replied Luna. "Oh, I saw Draco Malfoy on platform 9¾. He was with the pug girl, the chubby tall boy and the Italian dude. Don't remember their names." She continued.

Hermione laughed at this. "Well I doubt that Ron will get it. He's an ignorant git at times. Bad at setting a good role model." She said.

This time, Luna laughed. "Mm, doubt that Neville will get it either. He's clueless about stuff. His grandmother might as well do the job for him." Luna continued.

At this both girls laughed, clutching their stomachs to stop themselves from doubling over.

"Oh, Hermione you will make a good Head Girl. You're a good role model and kind to everyone." Exclaimed the other girl.

Hermione bushed. "Me? Head Girl? Nah." She quickly said however deep down both girls knew that Hermione was a terrible liar.

"OK, a bet. 5 Galleons that you'll be Head Girl and 5 Galleons that…Harry will be Head Boy." Said Luna.

Hermione thought for a minute and then nodded. "5 Galleons that…Hannah will be Head Girl and 5 Galleons that Draco Malfoy will be Head Boy." Finalised Hermione. She stuck out her hand which Luna shook.

"Malfoy? Head Boy? That's funny." Said Luna.

Hermione shrugged knowing that her guesses were as absurd as Luna's.


End file.
